


The Pieces Missing

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't used to be this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pieces Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/127786.html?thread=27752234#t27752234).

  
It didn't used to be this way.

A hunt. Long one. Painful, dirty and humiliating. Humans twisted beyond recognition, torn into new shapes and guises, remade in their torturer's image, missing pieces, missing wholes, new bits that weren't supposed to be there, weren't supposed to exist.

Monster that was supposed to die far easier than it did. Tore chunks out of him where he hadn't been fast enough, tore chunks out of Sam where he'd been too slow.

Tore bits off Castiel.

Bits Castiel was still trying to heal.

It didn't used to be this way, and Dean can't help thinking- as he turns exhausted, guilty and depressed eyes toward the falling angel on the bed calmly scrubbing blood from a worn trench coat- that it shouldn't have to be this way.

It shouldn't have to be this way at all.


End file.
